Lyra
Deputy Sheriff Lyra was contracted by Rust Novell's parents to slaughter him without mercy when the Noble in him awakened, as such, she started to travel with Rust wherever he went. She makes her appearance in Scenes From An Unholy War. Appearance A black haired woman in a crimson cape like flame who wears boots for footwear. She also wore the deputy sheriff star as she settled down for a while with Rust in the village of Geneve. She has voluptuous breasts, and soft skin. She turns more than one head the village and seems to have quite a following not just because of her skills. Personality Lyra is a first class warrior, which is emblazoned on all that give her even a glance. Unlike other warriors because of this she has no need to call attention to her self with stylized old fashioned weapons and such. Once she dedicates herself to a certain goal she becomes fiercely honor bound to stay committed to achieving it. This is displayed by her being hired to travel with Rust Novell. Despite the great affinity she has with him which seems to grow with every passing moment it can not compare with the growing resolve of her commitment to put him down as soon as his Noble power awakens. She knows Rust better than anyone which she uses to keep tabs on his behavior and can tell when he is struggling with the dark side coming out. This doesn't seem to interfere though with her own identity and her interaction with people. She along with Rust easily gain the trust and respect of the town of Geneve through a strong majority vote that seems far from being contested. In most situations especially in battle she is not one to find herself distracted by the visions of budding attractions but she is not completely immune to these thoughts as she has them for D. She is confused by these emotions even when she has some of the same feelings for Pete. She is also a very thoughtful and skilled leader, negotiator, and teacher. She forms bonds with people very easily and has a strong command presence that demands instant respect. She has a fierce call to battle that follows with an iron resolve, along with and unyielding will. She can be impossibly cold and aloof, very calculating, and disregards her emotions with out regret of those she may even care for deeply, not due to her not expressing it or evil in her heart but due to her previously mentioned unyielding will. Biography In a little village in the Eastern Frontier, legend had it that the community's youthful Leader had come under pernicious fangs of the Nobility and been turned into a Pseudo Vampire. Miraculously, was able to go on living just as he'd done before. However, when he could no longer bear the stares of the villagers and decided to leave, his parents sent an exceptional warrior woman with him, under contract to slaughter him without mercy when the Noble in him awakens. With this she travels with Rust acting as his partner, and many times his protector. He does the same for her. While they have developed a strong affinity toward each other, they have also developed a strong commitment of preventing the darkness that resides in him from surfacing and changing who he is. They have encountered D on their journey more than once. The final time this occurs is in the village of Geneve. It is here for one reason or another the pair have temporarily stopped their endless wandering taking on the jobs of Law enforcement in the village. These positions seemed to have been acquired not just by ability but by vote. They have been serving here for the past 6 months. They hear through reports from the Capital of a ruthless gang of bandits that have a Pseudo Vampire as a leader. Its at this point they hear of their approach and having attacked neighboring villages, they know they are next. They become desperate hiring as many mercenaries as they can. They have sent word for D to hire him. After some speculation of the death gang not attacking D comes down with Sunlight Syndrome. Negotiation with Left Hand was successful with Lyra finally convincing the Hunter to side up with them. They now have more pressing issues with fending off continued Black Death Gang Sleeper Agents attacks. D issues a plan to do so. While this is going on she begins training the villagers that are able to fight in the ways of warfare taking huge strides with the skills of former farmers in name only able to match or better many of the hired mercenaries. While training she turns more than one head with her beauty which ends with her receiving a gift from young boy directly under her tutoring. She fends off several attacks on the village one of which is from a former ally Gil Mandalay. He ambushes Lyra as she purposely uses herself as bait to try and take out some others in the gang who she knows would be in waiting for an opportunity like she is presenting. She is not disappointed and Gil greets her with an attack from darts which disables her left arm for a time. She counters this by going into hiding herself using ventriloquism to throw her voice and confuse him of her location when he beckons to her to come out. She pretended to agree where Gil comes out into the road as he suggests due to his supreme confidence in winning not that he thought she would agree to it. Unknown to the merc she has a skill with special impossibly thin steel strings which she names Lyra's Strings. These strings in a web like formation ties up Gil where he is unable to move. She attempts to interrogate the pseudo vampire to no avail where Gil takes the opportunity to make her believe she may have killed him by accident as she is left with only one pinky that is functional enough to manipulate the strings. She reveals herself where Gil takes the opportunity now to attack her with his death gaze. Using this he tries to force her to release him but she resists this. The two play a deadly game of whose skills will kill the other first. Lyra explodes his body cutting it into square bits and pieces. Gil left with no eyes in which to use his gaze begins to piece his body back together slowly regenerating enough that one eye is functional. Just as he is about to kill Lyra sending her into the beginnings of death throes from a heart attack his head is exploded from a sniper shot. While this normally wouldn't be enough to kill him, with most of his body already destroyed most importantly his heart, his ability to regenerate is over taxed and he finally perishes. Lyra is saved by Left Hand where he heals her enough that all she needs to do is sleep and she will be fine the following morning. Sheryl who was on the verge of turning when she was ambushed by Gil earlier is now completely healed and normal due to Gil being destroyed. The next morning Lyra wakes up as Left Hand predicts fully healed. She was needed in fending off the newly empowered black death members. She takes on and kills several pseudo vampires in the conflict with out injury to herself. She comes upon the now mortally injured boy, Pete she had been training. Heart heavy she presses on with increased vigor but is overwhelmed by the now chosen one leader Toma. She launches her strings at him only to have her own strings reversed and stringing her up in the process. Toma drunk with power and his personality strong points hyper enhanced one of which being generosity, gives the villagers a chance to accept his new found philosophy and live life to its full potential. This he says can only be achieved through immortality. She replies: Toma responds that he will let her continue her rebuttal to this as a Noble. He orders some one in the crew to do it as his blood would be wasted on her. As they approach her as ordered Iron arrows come to her aid. Those belonging to Rust Novell. She watches on as he takes the field. When he is nearly overwhelmed Old Man Roskingpan comes to his aid and D as well. They all watch on but can not see anything of the battle but darkness fighting darkness. Rust picks her up while this is happening supporting her taxed form. After splitting Toma destroying him D lets them know its all over. But to their surprise Codo Graham appears and tries to deter the happy ending where he succeeds in piecing Rust through the heart killing him. Lyra counters with her blade piercing his heart as well with all three hitting the ground at the same time. Saddened by Rust's passing D asks her if he got what he wanted. She responds saying he died a good death. Rust replies not yet...with his body rising from the dead fully healed and the Noble power awakening in him as he begs some one to stop him. D about to take him on is halted by Lyra saying we have a contract. They fly at each other with Rust's arrow piercing her right shoulder, but with lightening speed she counters by using that same arrow to pierce his heart after splitting his body length wise with her sword. With the conflicts all ended D takes to leave with Lyra asking him will she see him again, left alone with her budding attraction and distracting visions of the hunter to continue alone in doubt. Powers and Abilities She is a physical specimen and seems to have superior ability in all areas. She is a top notch warrior and teacher of all forms of warfare. She has a special ability that was taught to her by some one who used it on a certain street in a certain city in a long vanished land. The sole surviving master of it started teaching it to her back before she could remember. Ventriloquism Paraphernalia Baptized Blade- A baptized long sword which is made with grade-thirteenth berenith steel and has been soaked in holy water and hammered a million times by the swordsmith. Lyra's Strings- When her index finger goes down to equip her gold ring, jutted from her left hip, Lyra's strings make an appearance and an unseen net of ten millions of metallic threads capture and slice her opponents in pieces with mere movements of her fingers. They form a perfect matrix of vertical and horizontal lines similar to what is seen on a graph paper. These strings dig in to her strung up foe for a variety of affects which range from, disarming and opponent, to cutting off their breathing, to a means to extract information through torcher. As sure of herself as she is with this technique it is very intricate and she if injured or not careful can unwittingly kill a target by accident instead of merely cutting off the oxygen supply to a foe. Incendiary Device- Incendiary device, which releases ten thousand degree flames. It looks like a silver cylinder about the size of a cigarette, rubbing the black end can ignite it and it will make a sound similar to gunpowder burning when ignited. Derringer- a tiny pistol of modest caliber, it was small enough to conceal in the palm of her hand. She has it attached to a mechanical housing on her left arm which she can release and detract with one flick of the wrist. Transportation Cyborg Horse Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warrior Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Deputy